Data storage networks generally include a plurality of storage devices or drives that are contained in chassis that conveniently and tightly position the drives in either a vertical or horizontal stack, i.e., a plurality of drives positioned immediately next to each other where each drive is positioned in the same orientation. The chassis determines the orientation and number of drives in each chassis rack and further the chassis provide a framework that prevents damage to the drives during installation and removal.
The chassis may include one or more cages that may in turn include a plurality of bays each sized and configured to receive a storage drive. Some chassis may include a plurality of bays each sized and configured to receive a storage module, which may include a storage drive or, in some examples, multiple storage drives. The bays of the chassis may be designed for specific types of drives and may include safety components that prevent improper sized or types of drives from being inserted into each bay.
In some instances, these safety components of the chassis may be unchangeable or difficult to change, such as when the safety components are formed out of the chassis itself. For example, the safety components are sometimes formed integral with the chassis by pressing or otherwise extending tabs from the chassis to form stops or guides for specific types of drives to be inserted in a particular bay of the chassis. This type of safety component is effective but cannot be changed or modified without significant work to the chassis. Therefore, given that various sizes and configurations of drives are available, different chassis designs are needed to receive and hold various different types and sizes of drives.
Other types of safety components may be inserted into the chassis and/or fixed to the chassis by fasteners that require tools. These configurations require a large amount of space to implement, require tools to modify, and are often unsuitable for small drive chassis due to limited space to use tools on or near the chassis. Therefore, the design of the chassis and its related components are crucial to the interchangeability of storage drives and the resultant sizing of the chassis.